the karaoke night
by awesomepercyjacksonlover
Summary: when Apollo makes a karaoke night at camp and the demigods cant back out there's a lot of very angry demigods on the lose that will do anything too get back at the gods pretty boring first chapter but will hopefully get better rated k for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I knew before I woke up today was going to be the most embarrassing, humiliating day of my life. Today was the day of Hera's family bonding day, which she had let Apollo and Hermes take charge off. Apollo came down and told the camp all about it yesterday.

Flashback

I was sitting at the camp fire when bang a massive ball of energy and light erupted by the fire, everybody thinking it was an attack got their weapons ready, but it turned out to be Apollo and a very angry-looking Zuse Poseidon and Hades and a tied up Hermes. "Hi" Apollo announced" tomorrow will be the beginning of our karaoke nights I even got then grumpy ones to come and say it was real" Zuse glared at Apollo and took over" yes little demigods there will be a karaoke the idea from Apollo and Hermes, but apparently instead off having to listen to Hermes is ideas Apollo thought it would be a better idea to sellotape his mouth closed" and with that the gods disappeared and left nothing but a small letter in their place.

End

So now I'm in my cabin reading the letter that was left, it was copied and given to every cabin. The worst thing about it was my name in bold letters saying I had to sing, along with Thalia's, Annabeth's, Nico's, piper's, Jason's, Travis's, Connor's, will's, Katie's, Leo's and Clarisse's names we all had to pick a song and sing it, in front of all the people in the demigod audience.

Thalia

I'm going to kill Apollo, there's no way I'm singing, there's got to be a way out of this, I bet Annabeth will know. With that a stormed over to Percy's cabin where I knew she would be, I walked into Percy's cabin and there were all the cabin councilors off the list, I sat down next to death breath and seaweedbrain, now said Annabeth how do we get out off this one, and if as right on cue a letter popped out of the sky I picked it up and read it out it said" there's no getting out of the singing and if you try too you wont get a choice off song love Apollo cousin brother father and a lot of other things I really can't be bothered saying" "well then" said Katie "I suppose we will just have to start picking songs".


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's pov

Im sitting in my cabin with Annabeth, Nico , Thalia and piper trying too find a song that we where going to sing, when suddenly Hermes flashed in to my cabin Nico and piper didn't realise this since they had there backs turned, but Hermes coughed and they both jumped and fell of their chair in a heap on the floor. Hermes said he had a plan to get back at Apollo, with out him even knowing this sounded really good to us, and told us too gatherer everybody that was singing, and meet him at Zuse's fist in ten minutes.

Here we go more gods telling us to do stupid thing I agreed to go and find the Stolls, not a good idea I knocked on the Hermes cabin door and really should have remembered what cabin i was walking into, because as soon as I walked in I got splattered with paint from a paint balloon, great now I look like a rainbow the Stolls came from there hiding place, I said you have ten second um Travis said Connor we better run 6 7 ye bro run 8 9 10, its lucky your fast I shouted as I ram after them with riptide there are going to be some very damaged Stolls running round the place when I'M done with them.

Thalias pov

I heard a scream come from the Hermes cabin, then i saw then funniest thing i have seen in a long time, a rainbow glittery Percy running after a screaming Travis and Connor. Maybe this karaoke thing was gonna be fun after all, I went to find Jason and Leo in the Hephaestus cabin, they where working on something i could'nt really see but it looked suspicious like a microphone, I walked a little closer so I was right behind them, and shouted WHATS THAT they where both startled and trying to hide the mic behind there back, nothing Jason stuttered u sure a questioned pretty sure Leo said, well Hermes want us a zuse's fist i looked at my watch u o he wants us there now. We ran down to the clearing where we could see Annabeth will and Katie and the others, and Percy now only glitter and glaring daggers at Travis and connor from the other side of hermes who where snickering like little school children ,now this is the plan Hermes said in a sneaky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

I chased the Stolls down to the clearing where I saw Hermes, he was laughing his head of at me, I glared at him and cornered the Stolls, then before I could attack Hermes knocked my sword out of my hands and said "sons that was the best prank pulled since the end off the war!" and started to laugh again "very funny" I said "hilarious" I went to sit down Hermes said he would get the paint off me, I looked down and instead of paint there was glitter, he said "now your sparkle clean!" and high fived Connor "I wonder if he's squeaky clean as well!" said Travis trying to keep a straight face I was about too throttle him when Annabeth, Katie, Clarrise, Nico, piper and will came walking in, they looked at me and started laughing too "nice look Prissy!" said Clarrise and "what have you done now?" Was heard from Annabeth they sat down and Hermes said "are we all here?" I looked around and saw Thalia, Jason and Leo running down the path, now where all here said will.

"Ok," said Hermes, "this is the plan, Apollo said to me that because I had no say in what we were doing, I can come up with the prize for the winning demigod!" "I'm liking this plan so far!" said Leo practically jumping up and down "I'm totally going to win with my awesome Latino singing skills!" "shut it repair boy" "make me beauty queen" "will both of you shut up!" shouted Annabeth "there's a lot of planning to do" "typical wise girl" I muttered "what was that" said Leo "did you say typica..." he didn't finish that sentence I hit I'm over the head "you guys shut up" piper said in charm speak we turned out attention back too Hermes who was making bets with Travis, Connor and will.

"Ok!" shouted Hermes making everyone look his way, "the plan is that who ever wins gets a wish not a big one, but a good one, but first you're going to have to trick the other gods into swearing on the Styx," "easy!" I said, "yes kelp head its easy for you because A) you've done it before and B) you have annoyed more gods than you can count on two hands and feet," "yep!" I said, "I can give you lessons on annoying gods too!" "no thanks Seaweedbrain I don't want to be blasted into a million pieces," said Annabeth. "OK," said Hermes trying to get the attention back, "the gods hate embarrassing themselves. So all you have to do after they have sworn is say they have to sing on stage, in whatever outfit you pick for them and have to do duets with who ever you pick, but because I'm the most AWESOME god ever you can't do it to me and I gave you the plan and I can wipe your memories of It," said Hermes, "OK" everyone said a little terrified, but everyone agreed and swore on the Styx, but little did I know back then, that Leo and Jason had not sworn and had sneaked off. "Right," said Hermes, "get back to camp before people start to notice your all missing, and see you later when the plan is put into action. With that everyone ran off to there cabins.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the corn shell signalling it was time to go down to the theatre, I walked down to the Athena cabin and met up with Annabeth and Thalia then walked down. I asked Thalia "what song are you doing?" Thalia answered "where not telling you kelp head you might copy "ye right like I'm gonna sing a girly song like you" for you information green day are NOT girly!" she said, then she realised what she said "I didn't say anything you never saw me bye!" and she ran away, me and Annabeth where laughing "so" I said "what are you singing?" "if you haven't noticed I'm the daughter of the wisdom goddess and am not gonna fall for it!" "fine" I said. We got down to the theatre, I saw a roped off area where the others where sitting and sat down next too Nico, he looked nerves "hey" I said "hi" he said quietly "what's the matter with you?" I questioned "n..n..nothing just a little nerves" "you'll be ok!" I said reassuringly, then a spot light came on,on the stage every body quieted down, then Apollo's voice came over the speakers "good afternoon demigods and please welcome you hosts Jason grace and Leo Valdez, they came on stage there was a lot of applauding Leo had a gold microphone in his hand "hello" he said "and welcome to the karaoke night here are your judges" a curtains moved and sitting behind a desk where Charon Chiron Hestia and Hera "now" said Jason "the prize is a wish from the gods me and Leo will not be taking part" "what?" Shouted Thalia "why?" "because sis the gods who are now sitting in the front with the competing demigods" "wow I did not notice that" I said "we all know your slow don't worry well get you help" said Thalia before turning her attention back too Jason "as I was saying the gods wanted presenters and a special microphone that knows who you are and makes you sing how ever nerves you are" "fine!" said Thalia moodily.

"Now" shouted Jason "the first competitor, Nico Di Angelo! "there were cheers and wolf whistles as Nico shuffled up to the stage and took the mic the music started, it was boulevard of broken dreams by green day.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

"I didn't know Nico could sing that good," I whispered to Thalia "I didn't know he was that confident where never going to win!" she whispered back as Nico was blowing kisses too his fans.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I looked around and everyone was coming out of there shock and cheering.

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

The mortals outside the camp must have thought there was an earthquake, from the howling and cheering. Hades looked up proud at his son, Nico gave the mic back to Leo and walked confidently back to us and said, "that was awesome!" "hey!" said Thalia "since when did you get so confident?" "I don't know he replied, "but I felt a lot better after holding the mic" he shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia

Leo tapped the mic too get everybody's attention "next" he said excitedly "is Percy Jackson" there was a loud applause and more wolf whistles, Annnabeth and Nico wished him luck and he walked up to the stage and took the mic from Jason the music started up and there was a lot of confuse faces annabeth laughed typical seaweedbrain I was about to ask what she meant when he started to sing.

And it's going trouble since  
I was seventeen, they say hey!  
Cause the hurricane trouble is my middle name  
But I don't look for trouble  
Yet the trouble looks for me.  
Hey, I don't want no trouble  
But the trouble looks for me, hey.  
And it's going trouble since  
I was seventeen, they say hey!  
Cause the hurricane trouble is my middle name  
But I don't need for trouble  
Yet the trouble looks for me.

Everybody was laughing even kelp head was trying too not laugh he finally calmed down before carrying on.

? on my punk,  
Pour my whiskey in my coke'  
Never been one of the heard  
Flipping one over the bird.  
People say I am ruthless, I just let them  
Use my?

I saw Ares and Dionysus looking angry about the "punk" and the "whiskey in my coke" "even when he's singing he can't stop angering the gods!" Annabeth whispered.

Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble.

Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble.

Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble.

I just wanna live a quite life  
Cause mechanical surfer  
Never swear I really tried.  
Cause for boys they just?  
Trouble is my name and no!  
Trouble is my name and no!

And it's going trouble since  
I was seventeen, they say hey!  
Cause the hurricane trouble is my middle name  
But I don't look for trouble  
Yet the trouble looks for me.  
Hey, I don't want no trouble  
But the trouble looks for me, hey.  
And it's going trouble since  
I was seventeen, they say hey!  
Cause the hurricane trouble is my middle name  
But I don't need for trouble  
Yet the trouble looks for me.

Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble.

Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble.

Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble

There was laughter all around Percy was bowing and saying thank you he was a really good singer, hopefully it runs in the family, he gave the mic back and came to sit down "well thanks Perce for that ironic song" said Leo from the stage, I looked at kelp head he was fist bumping Nico, they looked so cocky, I was so gonna own them "hey seaweedbrain" said Annabeth "you never swore"I try not too" he said well I said "what if I give you a can of coke and ten drachma or if Athena was chasing you and Zuse was shooting you with his bolt" "your going too have to do a lot more than that Thals" "hello?" said Jason from the stage, trying to get every body's attention "wait!" Nico shouted "yes Nico?" Jason said "Percy can you surf? You didn't answer me last time I asked?" the next second Nico found him self drowned with salt water by Percy and fried by electricity by Jason Nico recover and went to sit with the gods and got treated like a baby by Aphrodite, Hestia and hades who was glaring at his nephew's. After that all attention went back to the stage where Leo and Jason announced the next person to sing was Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

Piper walked up to the stage, she didn't look happy everybody knows she hates attention, which is weird since she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Jason looked like a little love-sick puppy and Leo was laughing "hi beauty queen what song are you singing for us!" she glared at him and the music started to play.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

I heard Annabeth whisper, "poor piper she's singing about when she thought Jason and Rayna where dating" Thalia pulled a face and pretended to vomit, "I hate these love dove couples bletch!" "o poor Thalia!" I said, "she can't get a boyfriend, but maybe you can get a facelift whilst I'm getting help with my apparent slowness!" then realised I said it quit loud, it didn't interrupt the singing but who knew the gods had super hearing? I was now pinned to my chair with arrows and getting hit by lightning by Artemis and Zuse who both got covered in sea water by my dad.

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Piper was a really good singer, Aphrodite had for gotten all about Nico who was sitting on the floor and got hit with a high heel in the face and came crawling back to us.

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

There was clapping from the audience then instead of waking off the stage piper went straight up to Jason and kissed him on the lips and walked of there where I lot of whistles, but Jason being Jason stood there frozen with the mic in his hands, eventually leo got the mic from his hands and carried on "well after that Jasons in shock so I think next is Travis!" He shouted Travis walked up with a sly smile and began to sing.

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

"Amazing" I said "what?" questioned Annabeth "I thought he was gonna do something stupid" "what like your song!" asked Nico innocently "like yours was any better!" I said back "ye what ever" Thalia said, "we both know my ones gonna be better than your put together!"

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in  
Stupid words keep falling from my mouth.  
You know that I mean well,  
My hands remember somewhere else.  
Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
Should I go, should I stay?  
Just can't let her slip away.

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came in the pushy friend,  
Killed my vibe and took my perfect ten away.  
You know I need you, girl,  
My heart's not made for someone else.  
Take me in 'cause I can barely stand.

"Oh my gods I know what he's doing" whispered Annabeth "what?" me Thalia and Nico said at the same time "nooo!" said Nico and Thalia "we're thinking like a kelp head next we will be annoying gods!" "o haha very funny I'll get you back" "ye right a dorrito could get better revenge than you!" said Nico, we looked at him like was mad "whats going to happen Annie" said Thalia she said "DONT CALL ME ANNIE!" and rolled her eyes "you'll se soon enough".

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I just can't take this any more,  
Should I stay? Should I go?  
It'll just lead back to her door.

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I've been a bad, bad boy  
Whispering rude things in her ear,  
Please say she'll break,  
Please say she'll change  
Her mind and bring me back to her place.

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Travis by now had walked down to the audience and was standing in front of Katie, when the music stopped he said "Katie" "yes Travis?" she said surprised "will you go out with me" she looked at him socked and went "YES DEFINITELY!" "Yes" Shouted will "no!" Shouted Conner everybody looked at them questioningly, "we where betting, Connor said Travis would chicken out and I said he wouldn't" will said sheepishly "you have hung round with the Stolls way too much will" said Katie "I think im gonna be sick!" Said Artemis and Thalia "o shut up!" Said Aphrodite "there's so much love in the air and your destroying it!" "ye!" I said standing "up there's another couple here as well" "yes kelp head you and my daughter don't rub it in" Athena grumbled "no actually" I said "who then?" Said Aphrodite "Thalia and Nico!" I shouted with a smirk, Hades Zuse and Artemis stood up and started shouting "hows that for revenge" I whispered to Nico and Thalia, who were in shock I ran before I could get killed "wow!" Said leo "I think we should have a break".


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia

I was really getting sick of all the love, that's when kelp head stood up and shouted that there was another couple, I really do think I'm gonna be sick, Athena grumbled something and Aphrodite shouted who "Thalia and Nico!" shouted Percy, if I had water in my mouth I would have done a spit take, my dad Artemis and hades started to shout "I hate you Percy!" I shouted as he ran away. I looked at Nico who was in shock, then I remembered the gods, my father asked me in a deathly voice "you gave up the hunt for that death brat!" "Hey my son is not a death brat!" Shouted hades "Shut up!" Shouted Zuse "and answer my question!" "No I didn't!" I shouted annoyed "then you wouldn't mind if turned him into a jackalope" said Artemis "yes I would!" Standing in between her and Nico "why her, son?" Hades asked "I don't like her" said Nico "she's like a sister to me!" "Ye" I said "He's my annoying little brother and now I have another annoying big brother to murder, anybody want to help?"Nooo! " shouted Aphrodite "there's no thailaco and you can kill Percy there would be no percabeth!" "Shut up ahpy!" the gods all choresd "fine!" She muttered. Poseidon shouted "you are not hurting my son" "watch me!" I said, Nico, Artemis ,my father and Poseidon followed me. We got to the Poseidon cabin it was locked, I blasted the door open with my awesome lightning power and stormed in, "tell them I don't like her/him!" Me and Nico said at the same time "don't hurt me, there not in love they would be a bad couple!" He said frantically I zapped him with a hundred volts and he passed out, that's my girl my dad said and we walked back to the theatre, with Artemis trying to get permission to turn Percy in to a jackalope, Nico trying to get a pen to draw a face on kelp heads face and Percy was getting carried out of the cabin by Poseidon they flashed down to the theater where Apollo woke him up, "never ever get revenge on me again kelp head" I said Percy gulped and swapped seats with Annabeth.

"Hello and welcome back!" said Jason "the next singer is Will, who we now know has defiantly, been hanging round with Stolls too much the proof is in the song!" Will came up to the stage with a grin on his face, he started to sing.

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Come on, let's jack.

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Come on, let's jack.

"Oh my gods" said me, Annabeth ,Clarisse and piper shaking our heads. The boys where laughing their heads off Will was dancing round the stage doing the robot, his dad Apollo was pretending to cry with proud ness and Hermes was filming it all, I was now dreading Connors song.

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack  
Come on, let's jack.

Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Come on, let's jack.

Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Come on, let's jack.

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Come on, let's jack.

I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack  
Come on, let's jack.

Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack  
Jack, jack, jack

Thank gods that it's over! That word over and over was driving me insane, there was applauding and cheers of happiness that it was over, not that he was a bad singer but the words of the song went over and over aaaaaaa, o well I wonder who's next?

"Thank you will for that song!" said Leo and up next is Annabeth! There was cheers I looked at her encouragingly. She walked up to stage the music started and Percy started laughing, I flicked him on the ear and asked him what was going on in that pea sized brain of his "this song!" he spluttered and carried on laughing. Then heard the lyrics.

I've had enough of being programmed  
And told what I ought to do  
Let's get one thing straight  
I'll choose my fate  
And it's got nothing to do with you

The years are flying by and it's time I got high  
Took a sample of the good things in life  
This is a chance  
I'm gonna take  
Gonna kick out trouble and strife

I grow sick and tired of the same old lies  
Might look a little young  
So what's wrong  
You don't have to be old to be wise

And I now know why he was laughing it described Annabeth close too her quests and no one would ever say she wasn't wise or they would feel her wrath, that reminds me "Hay perc?" "Ye thlas" "Have you watched wrath of the titans?" "Ye why?" "The son of Zuse is awesome and I think the son of Poseidon is exactly like you! No wonder you where brothers with the hair and the personality!" I let it settle in, I call him slow for a reason.

No I don't care that the people stare  
Accuse me of going mad  
Just get a long hard look into the mirror  
Then, tell me now who's been had

The way things are going I won't get to show 'em  
Go single all the time's up to me  
So it's off with the ties  
No compromise  
Wanna taste what it's like to be free

I grow sick and tired of the same old lies  
Might look a little young  
So what's wrong  
You don't have to be old to be wise

I grow sick and tired of the same old lies  
Might look a little young  
So what's wrong  
You don't have to be old to be wise

"HEY!" Percy shouted at me "that was not fair I wouldn't have been in prison!" Horray he finally gets it "Ye right the gods weren't as forgiving in them times, you would be a mad dolphin by now!" I got splashed with water for that, so I hit him back with lightning it went on and on the bolts and water got bigger and bigger.

Alright, I'm gonna gather my things  
Go through the door  
Live and let live from now on  
At last a free hand, no longer pre-planned  
I got a will of my own

I go as I please  
Fend for myself  
Pull all the stops, throw the dice  
Out on my own, gonna go it alone  
When I need it  
Then I'll ask for advice

You don't have to be old to be wise  
You don't have to be old to be wise  
You don't have to be old to be wise  
You don't have to be old to be wise  
You don't have to be old to be wise  
You don't have to be old to be wise  
You don't have to be old to be wise

Annabeth came to sit down me and kelp head both went to hug her but she saw the electric and water and ducked so me and Percy ended up whacking our heads, which sent a massive explosion of water and lightning, every body was blasted out of there seats "and that" said Artemis "is why boys are useless!" Apollo and Hermes where laughing and Dionysus was complaining about how much longer he would have had to be here if they had died, Zuse glared at him "get on with the show flo and tason!" said mr D "its leo and jas..." I shouted I got cut off by a glear from my dear half-brother Dionysus and Leo carried on "the next act is Connor!" The music started up Connor shouted "if you know the words sing along!"

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

"Wow" said Percy "I never heard this song before" "really?" Nico questioned "ye it reminds me a bit of mr D" Dionysus looked at Percy freaked out, Apollo and Hermes started to sing Percy and Dionysus sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i... They didn't finish that because they got turned into dolphins along with Percy "ha" I said "I told him he would be a mad dolphin!" I got splashed with water from the tank . Zuse and Poseidon ignored it but Mr.D regretted it as with the look on fathers face, he's gonna be in camp for a few 100 years longer.

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)  
Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

By now every body was singing and laughing. Maybe I thought, this karaoke thing is going well its bringing camp closer together and where having laugh which there hasn't been much of since the war, maybe that was the point or Apollo wanted to embarrass us, probably the second.

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ayyy  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Check it out, check it out

And now Travis was on the stage with his brother. I think their dad had something to do with their costumes because they where now in gold swimming trunks, oh gods help us!

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man (yea)  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out

...

WHERE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT !

Every body was happy there, where only tears of laughter even the gods like hades and Zuse where laughing and cheering, which was amazing. "Hey!" Said Leo getting the attention back to the stage "is some on going to change Percy back to a person?" Since Apollo and Hermes where gods they had already changed back, Dionysus was receiving glears and changed Percy back, lets just say I don't think he going to be comfortable around help for brains any more! "Next" said Jason "is Clarrise then Katie then Thalia then we can get to the winners!" He said excitedly "and for the record" said Leo "I'm the sexiest and you all know it!"


End file.
